


Проба

by ivor_seghers



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivor_seghers/pseuds/ivor_seghers
Summary: "В новом фильме ты меня спасешь."
Relationships: Michael Fassbender & James McAvoy
Kudos: 2





	Проба

Название: Проба  
Персонажи: Майкл Фассбендер, Джеймс Макэвой  
Жанр: преслэш  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Размер: мини  
Предупреждение: взгляды персонажей на фильмы "Советник" и "Транс" чисто гипотетические.

\- Я поведу машину, потому что знаю, куда нам ехать, - сказал Джеймс. И оба погрузились в гнетущее молчание, которое обычно следует за словами «Нам надо поговорить».  
\- Что за разговор-то? - все же спросил Фассбендер. – Откуда такая таинственность?  
Джеймс зло надавил на газ.  
\- «Транс» - это не фильм, это тень самого себя. Зрители недополучили треть первоначальной идеи. Ты же почти согласился, Майкл, и вдруг в кусты. Ты испортил мой фильм! Почему?  
\- Я же говорил: когда я прочел сценарий полностью, он мне не...  
\- Сценарий! – перебил Джеймс. – Ты больше не имеешь права произносить это слово, Майкл. Не оскверняй его своими губами. – Уголок упомянутых длинных губ раздраженно дернулся. - Ты снялся в «Советнике».  
Минута молчания. Только мелькают мимо столбы линии электропередач, да ворчит отлично отлаженный мотор.  
\- Ну да ладно. – Вот что в Джеймсе хорошо: он не любит длить обиды. - Но повториться этому я не дам! В этот раз ты будешь делать все, как я говорю. У нас должен быть фильм, ты согласен со мной, да?  
Джеймс спрашивает это кротко и вместе с тем убедительно. О фильме он говорит, как о живом существе. Майкл зябко ежится, будто кто-то прошел по его могиле, хотя нет, конечно, могила не его, а фильма. Впрочем, какая у фильма могила, просто знобит с бодуна в футболке с короткими рукавами. Как бы ни было, Майкл не прерывает минуту молчания, которое можно истолковать как знак согласия. Иногда ведь он пробует делать так, как говорит Джеймс. И каждый раз – ох, каждый раз – получается по-разному.  
\- Приехали, - говорит Макэвой в чистом поле и выскакивает из машины.  
Майкл выходит следом. Кругом высокая трава, малость пожухшая от затяжной засухи. Из травы торчит пара белых валунов.  
\- Я собираюсь сняться с тобой в настоящем хорошем фильме, - говорит Макэвой торопливо, чуть ли не слюной брызгая, будто все свое хладнокровие он оставил позади вместе с рулем. – Насчет прослушивания я уже договорился. А сейчас попробуем порепетировать.  
Майкл кивает.  
\- Ладно.  
Джеймс порывисто вздыхает, и будто вторя ему, над полем поднимается ветер.  
\- Не кури! – хватает он Майкла за руку. – Видишь, какое тут все сухое, одна искра - и пожар! Тебе, кстати, нужно внутреннее напряжение, Майкл. Ты психиатр, я пациент.  
\- Грязь-2, что ли? – высказывает предположение Фассбендер.  
Макэвой издевательски хрюкает; это занятие так увлекает его, что он делает еще несколько весьма достойных попыток.  
\- Ты мелкий боров, Джеймс, - восхищенно говорит Майкл и протягивает руку поскрести ему бок.  
\- Нет, это другой фильм, - отвечает наконец Макэвой в официальном тоне, но с некоторым сожалением. – Это будет фильм про нормальных людей, без галлюцинаций. Ты психотерапевт. Я пришел к тебе на прием. У тебя вот здесь кабинет.  
Широким жестом Макэвой показывает на часть поля с двумя валунами.  
\- Начинаем! Импровизируй!  
Лицо Фассбендера из обреченного делается просто вдумчивым и малость озабоченным. Он бросает взгляд на часы.  
\- Заходите. Садитесь, пожалуйста.  
Майкл указывает Джеймсу на камень пониже. Этот камень такой же твердый и белесый, как его собрат, но по форме все-таки удобнее для сидения.  
Макэвой бросается к камню, осторожно опускается на краешек, раздраженно ерзает.  
\- Вы мне это кресло специально предложили, потому что оно ниже, ведь так? Потому что вы сразу заметили, какие у меня короткие ноги, какой я заморыш, от горшка два вершка, а если я откинусь на спинку, то вообще утону...  
«Про нормальных людей, ну-ну», - проплывает в голове у Майкла. Но эта мысль не отражается у него на лице, которое остается профессионально внимательным.  
\- Мне показалось, что вам там будет удобнее, - серьезно отвечает Майкл, присев на более высокий камень, чья плоская верхушка напоминает барный табурет. – Но если вы хотите пересесть, никаких проблем. – Он встает. – Выберите себе то место, где вам удобно. Можете не торопиться. Когда будете готовы, вы можете рассказать о том, что привело вас сюда.  
Взгляд у Майкла долготерпеливый и сочувственный.  
\- А ты хорош, - бросает Макэвой, непонятно, то ли выйдя из роли, то ли нет.  
Он не стремится облегчать Фассбендеру жизнь. Он раздраженно бродит по «кабинету», путаясь в высокой траве, покрывающей его синие джинсы сухими, цепкими семенами, и недоверчиво хмыкая. Наконец, придирчиво изучив камень повыше, Джеймс вскарабкивается на него и победительно смотрит оттуда. Майкл занимает оставшееся, менее возвышенное место.  
Они разглядывают друг друга несколько секунд. По прошествии этого времени Джеймс кажется спокойнее.  
\- Что вас привело сюда? – с интересом спрашивает Майкл. Джеймс всегда вызывал у него жадное любопытство: сейчас ничего не приходится изображать специально - очень удачно.  
Джеймс глотнул было воздуха, чтоб начать, но замер, стиснув руки между колен, глядя в пространство, такой хрупкий и ранимый, выставленный напоказ на своем нелепо высоком насесте. Готовый кадр для фильма.  
\- Я много работаю, - мягким голосом, которому акцент на этот раз придает не наглости, а неуверенности, начал он.  
Сейчас Макэвой говорит негромко, словно пытается как-то завуалировать свои слова, придать им расплывчатость. Чтобы ни на одном слове его нельзя было поймать. – У меня в жизни сейчас все хорошо, карьера, семья, костюмы на заказ (ну, Джеймс был бы не Джеймс, если бы он не упомянул свои костюмы.) – И я аккуратно плачу по счетам. За все я плачу сполна, доктор, таков ведь закон жизни. Все, что у тебя есть, надо поддерживать неустанным трудом. Возделывать свой сад. Говорят, если у вас нет того, чего вы хотите, захотите то, что у вас есть, правильно?... А я хочу... Чтобы у меня было что-то бесплатное. И только для меня. А у меня вся жизнь совсем под другое заточена, с самого детства. Надо что-то делать, всегда надо что-то делать, чтобы...  
Макэвой запутался и умолк, поморщившись. Рожу он скроил настолько резко, что показалось, у него по щекам сейчас по щекам слезы побегут.  
\- Что-то бесплатное? – переспросил Майкл.  
\- Ну да, - тихо подтвердил Джеймс.  
\- А что например?  
Пациент пожал плечами.  
\- Что-нибудь. Откуда я знаю? Если у меня этого никогда не было. Никогда в жизни.  
Он передернул плечами и огляделся по сторонам, словно проверяя, не подслушивает ли кто.  
Поднимался ветер.  
\- Поднимается песчаная буря! – завопил Макэвой таким трубным гласом, будто ветер ревел уже вовсю, а декорации были позаимствованы со съемок «Лоуренса Аравийского». – Эй! Эгегей! Майкл! Ты знаешь, что надо делать в бурю?  
Кабинет психоаналитика – Майкл все же надеялся, что не психиатра – уже позабыт.  
\- Залезть в машину и пожрать? – предположил Фассбендер, косясь на «Феррари». Он захватил с собой кое-какие припасы.  
\- Нет времени! – крикнул Джеймс, хватая куртку за полы и вскидывая руки так, чтобы прикрыть ей голову. – Прячь глаза и уши!  
\- Это сопротивление, - сказал Майкл негромко, но вполне слышно. У него-то в кабинете пустынный ветер не бушует.  
\- Надо найти укрытие! – озабоченно ответил Джеймс. Он дернул Майкла за руку и стащил вниз, в траву, в уголок меж двумя валунами. - Вот здесь, - пропыхтел он, пытаясь заткнуть щель между камнями курткой. – Может, нас не засыпет. Давай сюда.  
Майкл сворачивается спиной к камням и затыкает собой щель, откуда – если поверить Джеймсу – сейчас попрут на них все пески Аравии. Джеймс прижимается к нему: они в позе двух ложек, только не в коробке, а в растрепанной, головокружительно пахнущей, засушенной на корню траве. Они лежат и слушают ее шелест и вой все же поднявшегося ветра над головами. Ветер приносит запах дождя. Сухие травы колятся и пахнут сеном.  
\- Вот это, - вдруг говорит Джеймс и стискивает руку Майкла.  
Майкл вспять преодолевает долгую паузу и представляет, как они лежат на сером приличном ковре, и он вжимается в ножку массивного кресла. К репетициям он относится очень серьезно, так сразу от этого не отвыкнешь.  
Джеймс всхлипывает, но не мучительно, а естественно как-то – не сдерживаясь, свободно. Как будто вторит дождю, который наконец решил пойти. Макэвой плачет, дождь бьет по камням и шелестит в траве. Сырой выдался денек. Наконец Джеймс подносит руку Майкла к мокрому лицу и вытирает щеку тыльной ее стороной.  
\- Мне хотелось бы напомнить, что все, что происходит в этом кабинете, - говорит Фассбендер, - останется между нами.  
В его безупречно профессиональном тоне присутствует, однако, и некая теплота.  
\- Так что не волуйтесь.  
\- Я думаю, ты справишься, – отвечает Джеймс. И, сделав резкий вдох, как будто втянув весь пропахший влажными травами и камнями воздух, добавляет: - Все будет хорошо.  
По закрывающей их куртке вместо песка отрывисто барабанят косые капли.  
Еще несколько секунд они лежат обнявшись, и прячут друг друга от дождя. Потом Майкл говорит:  
\- Давай в машину.  
Джеймс вскакивает и торопливо шагает к Феррари, глядя себе под ноги.  
\- Почему тебе больше понравился сценарий «Советника», чем «Транса»?, - жестко спрашивает он, захлопнув дверь.  
\- Джеймс, – строго говорит Майкл. – Вот погляди. Я смотрю, как у тебя вырывают ногти. Четыре ногтя – он вытягивает перед собой обе руки и показывает на слегка дрожащих пальцах, поочередно вытягивая большой, средний, безымяный, указательный на другой руке, средний – Даже пять. Один за другим. А я смотрю. Ну кто в такое поверит?  
Джеймс хмурится неодобрительно. Дождь молотит по крыше автомобиля, струится по стеклам.  
\- Ты хороший актер, Майкл.  
Фассбендер мотает головой, и, ощерившись, глядит на свои пальцы.  
\- Не настолько хороший.  
Макэвой окидывает его синим всепрощающим взглядом, ярким, как небо, расчищающееся после дождя.  
\- Ничего, Майкл, - он перехватывает шершавую длиннопалую руку бережно, как будто это она была покалечена. - В новом фильме ты меня спасешь.


End file.
